When love goes wrong
by sammie-chew
Summary: Edward leaves Bella she goes to the Volturi & she is changed she has more than one power. the cullen's come and visit and how will bella react how will edward react when he finds that bella has another mate? READ its better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

B POV

He left me here to die. I was currently walking through the woods, when I tripped and fell. I felt nothing. Blackness washed through my body, and I gave in.

I woke up in a daze. Why am I in the woods?

My thoughts answered me by hitting me all at once. I cried as the scene with Edward kept replaying around in my head. I cried to myself until I couldn't.

Anger replaced sadness quickly, and I was up on my feet, faster than a vampire ever could. I didn't even question it. I knew something big was going to happen.

I let my anger drive me forward. Soon I saw Charlie's house. There were people gathered around there. I stepped out of the woods, and strode forward.

"Charlie! There she is!" I heard someone yell.

"Bella?" Charlie ran over to me, and scooped me up into a hug.

"Hi dad." I said hugging him back.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Charlie asked worried.

"Edward and I went into the woods. He left me there, and I ran after him." I said with hatred in my voice.

"That bastard." I heard Charlie mutter.

"I'm going to bed." I muttered.

"Okay. Thanks everyone! You may leave." Charlie said to them.

I went into the house, and climbed the stairs to me room.

About two hours later, my thoughts were swirling around in my head. I couldn't stay here. I could feel myself slipping. I couldn't put Charlie through that.

I got off my bed, and started packing my things. I remembered Edward mentioning the Volturi, and how they were powerful in the vampire world. I needed to get there. Maybe they would change me.

I slipped down the stairs quietly. Charlie was in a deep sleep, and I was grateful for that.

My truck engine roared to life, and I quickly backed out of the driveway.

It took me an hour to get to the airport. I approached the front desk.

"Hi! How may I help you?" asked a girl.

"Can I have one ticket to Volturia please?"

"Sure." She said happily. "That would be $920."

Luckily I had stopped by the bank to withdraw all my money. I paid her and she happily handed me my ticket.

I rushed to my gate, and boarded.

"We are now taking off." Said the pilot.

I relaxed into my seat, and fell asleep.

Alice POV

I just had a vision of Bella going to the Volturi, asking them to change her. I gasped aloud.

How could she do this to us! To me! To Edward! Oh no! Edward.

He came rushing down the steps, bag already packed.

"Lets go!" he snarled at us.

No one questioned it. they had their bags packed, and we were off. We bought our plane tickets, and boarded. I hoped we got to her in time!

B POV

"We have now landed. You may get off the plane." I heard the pilot say.

I rubbed my eyes, and grabbed my carry on. I now needed to find a car.

I rented a car, and got directs to Volturia. Luckily I took that course on Italian.

It took me about two hours to get there. I parked in a local parking lot.

Where do I go now? Should I just walk around hoping to run into a couple of vampires?

That's probably the best way to do it. I started walking around. I noticed that it was a sunny day outside, so vampires would be keeping to themselves in the shadows. I kept walking towards different alleyways. Muttering "I know your vampires. So come out."

Finally my luck paid off. Two vampires came out then. They both word black robes, and had red eyes. One was small, slightly taller than Alice. She had blonde hair, pale skin, full lips, and perfect features.

The next vampire was huge. As big as Emmett! He had black hair, and perfect features as well.

"Are you looking for us?" the girl asked.

"Yes. Actually I am." I said smiling at her.

"Well, my name is Jane. This is Felix. Follow us, Aro will be very interested in meeting you." After that she turned, and started walking.

I followed her with Felix behind me. She quickly led me through the castle gates, and inside. We went through a series of hallways, and I must say, the place was beautiful!

Jane opened two huge doors, and I saw three thrones, with vampires on them.

"Welcome back Jane. Who's this you have brought to us?" asked the vampire with black chin length hair.

"Master, I found her walking around actually looking for vampires."

"I see. And how do you know of a vampire's existence. I'm Aro by the way."

"Well Aro, back in Forks I meet a clan of vampires called the Cullen Clan. I started dating Edward, but he recently left me." I couldn't finish the rest of my story. I was shaking.

"Young one, come here. Let me see your story." Aro said holding out his hand.

I stepped forward and grasped his hand. He concentrated hard. I remember Edward said that Aro could read minds through touch.

"I can't seem to hear your thoughts." Aro said smiling.

"I can finish now. I came here to get away, to be changed." I said my voice strong.

"I think we can arrange that." Aro said smiling. "You may go rest, I'm sure your very tired. Alec, take her to your room."

The vampire named Alec came next to me, and swept me up into his arms bridle style. I gasped when I felt a faint tingle run through my body. He seemed to feel it too, because he held me slightly closer to him.

He took off running down the halls, and my surroundings blurred around me. He stopped in front of a door, and opened it slowly.

The room had a huge king size bed with black covers with white designs all over it. There were books, CDs, a TV, and other furniture.

Alec set me down on the bed. It was about the softest bed I've ever laid on. He pulled the covers over me, and whispered "Good night."

I quickly feel into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I saw Jane sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Good Morning." She said with a smile.

"Hi." I said shyly back to her. I remembered that she could hurt someone with her mind.

"Aro wants to see you in the throne room." She said, jumping off my bed, and dragging me with her. I wound up in the same room as yesterday.

"Bella, how did you sleep?" Aro asked happily.

"I slept fine, thank you for asking." I felt a gaze on my back, and turned to see whom it was. It was Alec. He turned around quickly, and I turned to face Aro.

"Well, Bella I wanted to ask you if you would like to become princess of the Volturi." I stared at him in shock.

He wanted me to become princess? I realized they were all waiting for me to answer.

"I would love too." I said smiling.

Aro clapped his hands together. "Great! When would you like to be changed?"

"Now please. I don't want any interruptions." I was thinking of Alice and her visions.

"That would be agreeable. Alec bring her to a room, and change her." Aro said, but I heard something behind his words. Like he planed for this.

Alec picked me up again and brought me to his room.

"I'm sorry about this." He whispered, kneeling down next to me.

He leaned in a bite me neck. Unbearable pain shot through me body. I screamed, then started thrashing. I felt someone pin me down, and I slowly stopped knowing that It wouldn't help anyone.

DAY 1

DAY 2

DAY 3

The pain slowly started leaving my body. My fingers and toes were free, but the fire was burning in my heart. As the fire left more parts of my body, my chest burned hotter and hotter. Then it stopped all together.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Alec and Jane leaning over me.

"You're awake!" Jane said throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back, then pulled away. I noticed Alec staring at me in a hungry way.

I flew across the room towards the mirror. I stopped and stared at myself. My hair was black, but it had pretty gold and silver highlights when the light hit it just right. It looked absolutely perfect. My eyes were gold, but had flecks of purple, green, blue, and red. You could see them, but they looked perfect. My face was otherworldly in its beauty. I then looked at my body. It seemed that my shirt was a little too tight. My body looked graceful and strong.

"Maybe you should change?" Jane asked cocking an eyebrow

"I agree." I said, my voice ringing sound alluring.

Jane handed me a black outfit, and I ran into the bathroom, and quickly changed. My outfit consisted off a black dress, strapless, with white designs, went to mid thigh, and hugged all my curves. There were knee length stiletto boots, with three-inch high heels. There was also a leather jacket. I let my now black hair fall down my back. It went about four inches below my shoulders.

I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Come on lets go to the throne room." Jane ran out of the room with me behind her. I bolted into the throne room, to see a surprised and happy Aro.

"Welcome my daughters." I noticed there was a fourth throne right next to Aro.

"Hello Aro." I said.

"Well Bella, I have come to the conclusion that you have more than one power. And I would like to spend all night working on it."

More than one power? Wow.

"Sure. I can do that." I said shrugging.

"Everyone out besides Jane and Alec." Aro said.

The guard left.

Aro placed bowls full of water, one on fire, earth, and two were empty.

"I want you to try and control each one of the elements in the bowls." I looked at him curiously.

"Your eyes say you can do this." Alec said.

I focused on water first, and was surprised when the water started moving up towards the ceiling. I gently let it fall back into the bowl. I then moved onto the one on fire. I expanded it, and made it move through the air. Next was earth. I made it grow flowers. Then the two empty bowls. I summoned air, and made a huge gust of wind flow through the room. I guessed that the last bowl was spirit. I filled the room with power that made everyone gasp.

"Excellent!" Aro clapped.

By the end of the week, I had discovered many powers, some of them are, controlling the elements, shocking people, throwing energy balls, mental and physical shield, turned invisible. There are also many more talents.

"Bella that's enough practicing for the week. There is news though. The Cullen's are coming here tomorrow morning, but I doubt they will recognize you. That is all." Aro said.

"Alec can we go hunting?" I said turning towards him.

"Sure." He said taking my hand.

I only hunted animals, and I convinced Alec and Jane to do it too. They agreed.

I caught the scent of a mountain lion, and ran towards it. I pounced in it, and quickly drained it. I then turned, and caught up with Alec. He was fighting a grizzly, and was laughing as it roared at him, and he roared back.

I stared at him. I liked Alec a lot. Way more than a friend. He looked so sexy when he was hunting.

When Alec drained the bear he turned towards me. I sprang at him, and kissed him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he returned the kiss. After a couple minutes of this we broke apart.

I grabbed his hand, and we raced back to the castle. Of course he won, Alec has always been faster then me.

I pouted and he laughed at my expression.

The rest of the night we sat on his bed, and read different books.

I sighed and started getting dressed. I wore what I wore on my first day as a vampire, and curled my hair like Selena Gomez. I looked absolutely stunning. I then put a pair of black and white checkered sunglasses, and ran to the throne room. Alec was already there. I took my place on the throne next to Aro, as Jane stood to my right, and Alec to my left.

Anyone with common sense could see that I held power.

"Master, the Cullen's are here." Said a guard.

"Let them in." I answered for Aro.

"Where's your cloak Isabella?" Aro asked.

"I don't want it." Aro just shrugged.

The whole room went quiet as the Cullen Clan came in. I stared at them, while they scanned the room. All their eyes flicking to me, as they all wondered who I was.

"Carlisle! What brings you here my dear friend?" Aro asked happily.

"We have lost a loved member of our clan. We needed to get away from the memories. We miss her and regret leaving her." Carlisle replied, looking sad.

I was about to his, but I caught myself in time. Instead my body tensed up.

"I'm sorry about that. But let me introduce our newest addition, this is Isabella." Aro said introducing me.

"Hello Isabella." Said Carlisle.

"Hello." I replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your eyes?" Rosalie asked.

Alec answered for me, almost protectively. "She can control all five elements, and many more talents."

Aro laughed. "Isabella is Alec's mate."

I sat up straight. Was I really Alec's mate? I turned to look at him, and he gave me a loving smile.

"That name reminds me of the person who was once my mate. I miss her so much." I heard Edward think. I turned to glare at him.

"You miss her huh? You have the guts to say that she was once your actually mate? I can't believe you! You never loved her!" I snarled at Edward. He stared at me in shock. Rosalie didn't even seem fazed.

She launched herself at me, but never reached me. Alec launched himself at Rosalie. She flew into the far wall, smashing into it and falling to the ground. She got up, and dusted herself off.

The rest of her family just stared at Alec, then they started growling and crouching into offensive stances.

Edward was staring at me, as if he knew something. I shook my head, and snapped out of it.

Alec was now fighting Rosalie while the guard stood by, waiting for direct orders. I took a step forward, away from the center of the guard that was now surrounding me.

"Part." I commanded, power ringing through my voice.

They parted while I ran to the fighting Alec and Rosalie.

"Enough!" I said as the room filled with my voice.

I used my telekinesis to throw Rosalie off of Alec, and back to her family. I went next to Alec, and dragged him back to the guard.

No one was going to get hurt, and I made sure of it. I threw up my force field, and made sure that everyone could see it. The Cullen's stood up and stopped snarling.

"How dare you say that? You don't even no us let alone Bella!" Rosalie snarled.

"Oh but I do Rosalie. All to well. You see, your looking at Bella." I said in a grave tone.

"B-Bella?" Alice, and Edward whispered together.

"Yes. That's right, it's me." I said stepping out of my shield.

Alice ran over and gave me a hug. "Oh Bella I've missed you so much!" she squealed. But I barely heard her. As soon as she touched me I saw things.

(Vision)

_Alice and Edward were together in a bed, on the first day Edward and I were dating. They were both naked. This has been going on for a long time._

_(_End)

I gasped and staggered out of Alice's hug.

"No." I whispered in shock.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked.

"How could you?" I said to her. Then I remembered. Jasper didn't know. "Jasper please come here." I said quietly to him. He was at my side in an instant. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and showed him what I hand seen. He gasped, and looked at me in pain. I heard Edward growl silently.

I turned to glare at him. He must have heard what I showed Jasper. "Bella, it's not what it seems." He said, standing in front of me now.

"You know damn well that it is what it is!" I screamed at him.

"Bella, love, please calm down." Edward pleaded.

"Don't call me love. I'm not yours." I hissed at him, stepping back.

"Yes you are. You are my mate! You never forget that Bella!"

"She's not your mate!" Alec said, coming to stand behind me now. When he wrapped his arms around my waist, I showed him what I saw. He hissed in my ear.

"She is my mate! She was mine first!" Edward snarled at Alec.

"You have no right to say that! I'm not yours! You left me, and cheated on me! You slept with ALICE! My best friend! You seduced her! You knew exactly how to do it! I hate you Edward Cullen." I hissed.

I heard gasps coming from the rest of his family, and the guard. Jane was beside me then. She sent pain to Edward. He fell on the ground, being silent the whole time.

"You hurt me sister, and I hurt you!" she hissed at him, slowly letting the pain get away from him.

"Is that true Alice? You've been sleeping with my brother this whole time?" Jasper said in a broken voice.

"Jazzy I love you, and only you. Don't do this." Alice pleaded.

"You should have thought about that BEFORE you slept with Edward."

As soon as Jasper said this it hit me. Edward had slept with Alice, and she with him. They had both lied to me. I could feel myself braking.

I slipped out of Alec's arms quickly, and ran. I ran to Alec's room, and lay on his bed. I was dry sobbing. I pulled the covers over my head, and curled up into a ball. Soon, I felt Alec's arms around me, and I shot out of the covers and into his arms. Alec made me forget about Edward and Alice.

I leaned up my head, and kissed him passionately on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his waist as my arms snaked around his neck.

Alec pushed me up against a wall, and brushed his tongue across my bottom lips. I happily granted him access. Our tongues were fighting for dominance when Jane walked in on us!

"I knew it! I thought when Aro said that you were Alec's mate that he was joking, but then Marcus said that he could feel it! So I went up here to check and they you to are!" Jane squealed.

I noticed that Alec still had me pinned up against the wall, while my legs were still wrapped around his waist. I unlocked my legs, and stood up by myself. Alec chuckled. He pulled me towards him again, and started kissing me.

"Eww! Get a room!" Jane yelled while laughing.

"As I recall, we are in a room, and you are intruding." Alec said.

"Fine. But you're little make-out session is going to be cut short. Aro wants you both changed, and into the thrown room now." Jane said, skipping off.

I decided to change into a black, strapless, floor length ball gown. I kept my boots on, and walked into the throne room. I strode right past Edward and Alice, and up to my throne.

"Welcome back Princess." Demetri greeted me.

"Thank you Demetri." He was like a brother to me.

Alec and Jane took their place among the guard. Aro didn't want the Cullen's to know how much power I really possessed. I took my place behind the throne, and whipped the Cullen's memories of what power I had shown them, and all about me. I didn't want them to know unless they figured it out by themselves. But I did let them keep their memories of Alice cheating on Jasper.

I covered Aro's mind and showed him what I did. He smiled happily.

"And who is the new addition?" Carlisle asked.

Before Aro could answer I said, "My name is Isabella. Nice to meet you." I stepped forward and shook his hand.

"My name is Carlisle. If you don't mind me asking, why are your eyes different colors?"

I shot a glance at Aro. He nodded his head.

"I possess the power to control all five elements." I said. I stepped back allowing me about 5 feet of space. I focused and sent a huge gust of wind through the room. Then, I sent spirit around the room, relaxing everyone. Next, I used earth to just make random flowers grow everywhere. Lastly, I made fire and water appear out of nowhere. They all gasped and I smiled in satisfaction.

"That's an amazing talent." Carlisle said in awe.

"That's not all she can do. She has many talents." Aro spoke up.

"I've never heard of a vampire with more than one talent!" Carlisle gasped.

"Bella is still more special." I heard Edward mutter.

I turned towards him with a smile on my face. "Hi. Nice to meet you. You are?" I asked.

"I'm Edward." He said shaking my hand. A flash of electricity ran through him and me. Crap! I whip their memories and now this happens!

I take a step back and restore their memories. Things never seem to work out for me. I walked back to my throne, and sat down.

"Bella. You know you still love me." Edward growled.

"You are sadly mistaken Edward. I'm not meant to be your mate. You slept with Alice, and left me. I've found Alec." I said, dancing over to Alec, and jumping into his awaiting arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews guys! This is the first story I published and you have no idea how happy this makes me! I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you who reviewed!

-Sammie-chew!

I heard Edward growl, and before I knew it he jumped on Alec, while Emmett pulled me out of Alec's arms.

"Let me go!" I screamed, forgetting about all my powers, and just concentrating on my Alec.

I thrashed against Emmett's strong arms.

"You bastard! How dare you steal my mate!" Edward screamed at Alec.

"You're mate? Are you serious! She was never your mate, you just thought she was because this was her first love!" Alec was now on top of Edward, pinning him to the ground.

They rolled again, and Edward was now on top of Alec.

Jane shocked Emmett, and I broke out of his arms. I smashed into Edward, and sent him flying across the room. My newborn strength now coming in handy.

Alice came from behind me, and jumped on my back as Edward and Alec went after each other.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated on all of Alice's moves that she was going to make. I heard the guard starting to function,

"No! Let them battle it out, but pull Alec and Edward apart." Aro commanded.

The guard did as they were told, and I flung Alice off my back. She landed with a loud THUD into the wall.

My vision told me that she was going to attack head on. When she sprung, I was ready, and I caught her and threw her into the ground.

I was doing all I could. I was punching, hitting, kicking, and blocking everything Alice threw at me. She was getting more and more frustrated.

I could pick up on Alec's unease whenever Alice got close to hurting me. I saw Alice's next move, and I let her pin me.

I was on the ground, under Alice's small body, and she was ready for the deathblow. She never got to do it.

I punched her in the throat, and flung her off me. When she landed, I was there. I tripped her, and now I was the one on top of her.

She growled, baring her teeth. She threw a punch at my face, and I caught her hand. I twisted it, and heard a sickening SNAP! I jumped off Alice, and saw that her arm was broken in two. It quickly started to heal, seeing as this wasn't really anything for a vampire.

She got up, and crouched down to attack. I decided to show her what powers I possessed.

When she was in mid air, I threw a red energy ball straight at her. It landed on her chest, sending her flying back into the wall, and down onto the floor.

I opened my eyes, and saw what my vision had shown me before. I heard someone clap.

I turned around to see, of all people, Rosalie smile at me.

"That bitch deserved that! She had no right to do what she did to you and Jasper. Se shouldn't even have challenged you!" Rosalie said, giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I mumbled, hugging her back.

Aro started laughing, and I turned to look at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"My daughter! You have done wonderfully! I'm so proud of you!" Aro said, smiling at me.

Alec's POV

I was still in shock at watching Bella. She was fighting so well. We hadn't even taught her our techniques yet, and she knew everything!

As I had watched my Bella fight Alice I saw how sexy she was. When she bent down into a crouch, she looked like a lioness, ready to pounce if someone threatened what was hers.

She knew every move before it was coming. I still wanted to jump in and save her, but Aro had commanded me to stand down. It pained me to not be able to help Bella, even though I knew she would escape unscratched.

"I'm going hunting." Bella mumbled. "Alone."

What? She didn't want to be with me. I watched with a hurt expression as she left. I looked over to see that Edward was still here. I sighed in relief.

I couldn't let him be anywhere near her. He shouldn't even be here! I should be allowed to kill him!

I shook my head furiously, and headed up into my room, waiting for Bella to return.

Bella's POV

I needed to hunt. I needed to clear my mind.

What I had just done finally caught up to me. I mean, I regret hurting Alice, but I don't feel guilty. She deserved that done, and much worse, for what she had done to Jasper.

I caught the sent of a mountain lion. I crouched, and ran silently towards it.

It was on the ground, hiding in the tall grass. I pounced, and quickly drank it dry.

When I was done I buried it. I brushed myself off, and ran back to the palace.

I slipped past Jane's room, and went into my own room, locking the door behind me.

I changed into sweat pants, and a tank top. Lying down on my bed, I picked up "Pride and Prejudice" and began to read.

I was about halfway through the book when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's Edward."

"Go away Edward." I hissed at him.

"Please just let me in Bella." He pleaded.

"No."

"If you don't I'll break down the door." He hissed.

"You break down the door, I'll kick your sorry ass." I snarled.

"I'm coming in." he warned.

"No you're not!" I yelled.

Just then my door came down, and in came a very pissed looking Edward.

"Get out of here you jackass!"

"No, not until we talk."

"Fine, you have one minute."

"Bella." He said in an angry tone.

"59, 58." I counted off the seconds.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you! I didn't mean it. I love you, and I know you still love me!" he said to me.

"You're right." I said. A smile lit up his face, and he took a step towards me. "You should be sorry for what you did to me. But you are also very, very wrong Edward. I don't love you. I love Alec. Now leave before I kill you, you fucking bastard!" I snarled at him.

"I can prove you still love me!" he said. Before I knew what he was doing, he was in front of me, and kissing.

I put my hands on his chest, and flung him off me. He hit my desk, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Don't you ever kiss me again! If you do I will set you on fire!" I hissed, making fire appear on my hands. I then let it flicker out.

Edward got up, and was in front of me again.

"Play hard to get. See if I care. You're still mine." He smirked.

I slapped him across the face. Hard.

"She is not yours!" Alec hissed from the doorway. I turned to see that he had a furious expression on his face. Jane, Felix, and Demetri where right behind him, looking equally pissed.

"Don't you ever touch her again, or I will shock the hell out of you!" Jane snarled, shocking him for effect.

Felix and Demetri then dragged him out of my room, and to the other side of the castle.

"I'm going to take a shower." I mumbled.

"But we don't need to take showers, seeing as we are vampires and all." Jane said.

"I know, but I feel it will help me clear my head."

"Okay." And with that Jane and Alec left the room.

I grabbed another pair of sweats and went into the shower.

When I was done, I blew dry my hair, and looked for my clothes. All I found was a black lacy bra, and panty sat. I sighed, Jane must be up to her usual tricks.

I stepped out of the bathroom in my bra and underwear. I heard a gasped, and whipped around to find Alec and Jane sitting on my bed.

Alec's eyes were bugging out, and they were filled with lust. Jane was smirking.

I looked down, and quickly ran into my closet. Alec followed me. He pinned me against a wall, and started kissing me. Alec then moved his mouth down to my neck, and kissed up and down.

"Alec stop. We can't do this right now." I said, pushing him away.

He looked at me. "I understand." He said.

"Please don't feel sad." I pleaded.

"I'm not sad. I just couldn't help myself. You looked so sexy." He voice grew husky.

"Okay out! Before something happens." I said laughing as I pushed him out of my closet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy studying for test and the SATs. Also, I kind of forgot all about these stories, since I wrote them a year back. Now that I reread them, I realized how amateur they are and I was thinking of talking them down, but I've kept it up thanks to all the good reviews and messages that I've gotten. Thanks again for everyone who has given this story a chance. I really appreciate this, seeing as I want to become a writer when I grow up. I love you guys. :) **

**-Sammie-chew***

Alec proceeded to walk, or rather run, out of the closet, leaving me alone with my thoughts and clothes. I plucked white tank top, black pants, and white boots from the shelves before heading out to face Jane, who was grinning ear to ear.

"You know I really hate you right?" I asked, playfully narrowing my eyes at her.

"Nope." She popped the "p" before continuing, "You could never hate me because you know you love me!" she sang, spinning out of the room. "Oh, and Aro would like to see you as soon as you're ready."

Sighing, my feet dragged me towards the thrown room where everyone was gathered, the Cullen's on one side of the room, the rest of us at another. My eyes zeroed in on the small, shaking form of Alice and the stiff back of Edward.

"Ah, Isabella, so nice of you to join us. We were just discussing Edward and Alice's punishment for messing with two of our most loved guards. So, as I was saying, Alice, Edward, you are charged with not only fighting with the Volturi, but you are also charged with trying to kill the princess."

"Princess! What do you mean _princess!_ If anyone here is fit to be the princess it's _me!_" Alice shrieked. "I'm perfect for the job! Unlike Bella, I have a sense of style, class, and I won't go and try to bag every guy I can get!" She proceeded to ruin her point by stomping her foot and glaring at me.

My laugh filled the room as I flung my head back. Alice really was asking for a death wish whilst dragging Edward down with her! Unfortunately, Edward seemed to realize this.

"Aro, please forgive my sister. She has not seemed herself lately, every since she saw Bella. I'm afraid that Bella may have some type of power that allows her to twist your better judgment. If you will allow me, I will dispose of her or take her away to train her, much like you would a pet." And they say that vampires are supposed to be smart! Well, maybe not those two but I'm pretty sure the rest of us are just fine.

"Then it's settled!" Aro clapped his hands, smiling down at the two. Edward and Alice smiled back before turning to smirk at me. They didn't look at me long enough to see my victorious smirk. "Edward Masen and Alice Cullen are now sentenced to death for insulting the princess, attacking the princess and guard, and accusing the Volturi of being stupid enough to fall for your tricks. Bella, Alec, Jane, if you would do the honors." Aro motioned for us to _dispose _of the problems.

"Gladly." I said before stepping forward with Jane and Alec by my side. Jane and I both used our powers to double Alice's pain before Alec threw her into the fire, still alive. A piece of my brain was focused on holding her there while the bigger half was focusing on amping up Edward's pain. Jane had an intense look of concentration in her eyes, trying her hardest to cause him maximum pain. We also threw him in the fire alive.

Although it may seem cruel to other people, when someone is put in my position, it seems that it fits the bastards just right.

"I'm sorry that you had to witness the destroying of your son and daughter, brother and sister." I said sincerely, turning towards the Cullen's.

"Don't feel guilty or try to apologize Bella. You had every right to do what you did. Alice and Edward were getting out of hand and the things that they did and said were atrocious. It appalled me to see my two children acting so disrespectfully. Never in my years have I seen such behavior and I'm glad that they're gone. As for saying that you're sorry that I lost a son and daughter, don't be. They haven't been my children for a long time." Esme said, stepping forward to embrace me. "Now, you Bella, have always been my daughter, even though I was forced to leave you, but I will spend forever trying to make it up to you." My arms winded around her small waist.

"I, too, want to apologize, but for different reasons. Bella, I want you to know that I never hated you, or even disliked you for that matter. I've only thought of you as a sister, even more so than Alice. As for why I acted the way I did, I never thought Edward was good enough for you. He always kept you in the dark, controlled your life, and locked you in. Even when he left he always had someone watching over you, locking you in our house. You were too good for him. That 109-year-old virgin never deserved you. In hopes that you would leave him, I acted so coldly towards you, hoping that you would be intimidated by my attitude, but you were only nothing but nice to me, and, for that, you earned my respect. So, if there's anything that I could do to make you forgive me than I'll do it, but please give me one more chance." Rosalie had stepped away from her family and was now standing in front of Esme and I.

"Rosalie, there was nothing to ever forgive. Now come here and give me a hug!" My arms were wide open when she sprung forward to embrace me. "Well, what are the rest of you waiting for? Don't you want a group hug or does Rosalie get all my loving?" Before I could even blink, Emmett had wrapped his arms around Rosalie and I, lifting us off the ground.

"Emmett! Put us down! You're messing up my hair!" Rosalie yelled, glaring at Emmett who just grinned.

Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper soon joined the hug and my eyes welled with venom, seeing my second family surrounding my in love. Caius cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "As much as I hate to break up the love fest, but don't we have other matters to discuss, Aro?"

Aro smiled at us all before announcing, "Yes, yes! Thank you, Caius. Now, since Bella has recently just been deemed princess, we would like the throw a ball to announce the presence of Isabella to the rest of the vampire world. Now, before Isabella throws a fit, I would like to say that, no, Isabella, you cannot get out of this one, it is a right of passage. Now, on top of that, we have recently discovered that the Romanians are building an army of newborns. They are doing so very recklessly and they will need to be taken care of. Chelsea has gathered that they wish to take down the Volturi, but we will not let that happen, now will we guard?" We all responded with a chorus of hell to the no's.

"Aro, with newborns, you can never predict the outcome. From my knowledge, they usually turn on each other within the first month of life. That's why it was so hard for Maria to maintain a strong, full army. Newborns rely too much on their instincts and wind up getting themselves killed before they are properly trained. And, no, Bella, this does not apply to you." Jasper said while I grinned happily. "Also, newborns have mood swings and if in a fight, will go to the side that shows the most promise of surviving. So, if we were to somehow create an aura of power around us, they would help us defeat the Romanians."

"That may just work. Welcome to the team, Major Whitlock." I said, smiling and giving him a huge hug.

**Sorry that the chapter is so short and it sucks! I haven't really written in a long time and I'm just getting back into it! Anyways, still thank you for all who have added me, I really love it! Thanks!**

**_Sammie-chew***


End file.
